redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (6834)
"The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 63rd episode in the series overall. The episode aired December 16, 2013 on Blip. Multiple extras were released with this episode, including a fake Denny's commercial and a set of Christmas carols covered by Mr. Plinkett. In the episode, Mike and Jay launch a new money-making scheme and see 2013 fantasy film, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, but inadvertently learn the meaning of Christmas. Plot It is Christmas at the Lightning Fast! VCR Repair Shop, but Mike and Jay are beginning to regret letting Mr. Plinkett stay in their shop. To find a use for Plinkett, Mike concocts a scheme to dress Plinkett as Santa and use him to steal money from children. After several hours, Mike and Jay accumulate enough money to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. Their scam hits a snag when a child’s altruistic wish awakens the Spirit of Christmas in them, causing their hearts to grow three sizes. At the cardiologist’s office, Jay learns that he is now terminally ill with an enlarged heart while Mike’s heart has returned to normal size. Summary and Review Overview | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-hobbit-the-desolation-of-smaug | rottentomatoes = 74/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_hobbit_the_desolation_of_smaug/ }} |} Extras Plot An old man enjoys his Denny's The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug meal. Plot Mr. Plinkett covers and reinterprets his favorite Christmas songs, including Silent Night, Deck the Halls, Carol of the Drum, and Jingle Bells. Appearances *Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voice-over *Jay Bauman as Jay *Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett *Greg Ryan as The Cardiologist, Narrator *Parker Packard as Boy (uncredited) Production "The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" was shot and edited between December 13 and December 16. The holiday extras were announced on December 10 with the release of Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series episode, "The Ghost of Christmas Plinkett". The Denny's fake commercial extra was incorporated into the Half in the Bag episode, but Mr. Plinkett's Christmas carols were released as a standalone video on December 18. The Christmas carols were later added to the Best of the Worst Christmas episode. The episode was released on December 16, 2013 on Blip and aired December 23, 2013 on YouTube. The Denny's parody commercial was released as a standalone video December 17 on YouTube. Mr. Plinkett's Christmas carols aired December 18, 2013 on Blip and YouTube, and was also re-released on December 23 with Best of the Worst. Plinkett Introduction *''"The devil is my hairdo."'' Sources #''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug''. Dir. Peter Jackson. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2013. Film. References External Links *"Half in the Bag: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" on RedLetterMedia *"Half in the Bag Episode 63: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" on Blip *"Half in the Bag Episode 63: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" on YouTube *"DENNY'S HOBBIT MENU Commercial" on YouTube *"Merry Christmas from Mr. Plinkett" on Blip *"Merry Christmas from Mr. Plinkett" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag (season 4) episodes Category:Half in the Bag